


Silence Lay Steadily

by orphan_account



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn (Umbrella Academy), Team Zero (Umbrella Academy), The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Umbrella Academy somehow find themselves living in the famous Hill House, one of the most haunted houses in America. There's just one problem: They don't know that.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Hargreeves + Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but yeah i'd like it if you left a comment or kudos if you enjoy

“Well, what do we do now?” Reginald Hargreeves had just kicked the Umbrella Academy out of the Sparrow Academy, and they were now walking down the streets of a familiar town. Five was muttering Indistinctly.  
“I don’t know, Klaus, all I know is we screwed up the timeline and now we’re all homeless.”  
“Not necessarily,” Said Luther. The group froze. “We could try Diego’s boiler room, or Vanya’s apartment?”  
“We don’t live here in this timeline.” Allison reminded him.  
“Yeah, but we could still try.”  
“Luther, we don’t have keys to get in!” Yelled Five.  
“Hey, look, a house with a for sale sign!” Said Klaus. The House was large and old, with vines crawling up its walls.  
“We could try it.” Said Allison. And so they did.

One day later

The Hargreeves siblings had bought the old house, which the caretakers kept referring to as ‘Hill House’, and explored a little bit of it. They had claimed their bedrooms as well.  
Diego was sitting in his bedroom, on his bed. The walls were covered with a blue wallpaper that was peeling at the corners, and the wooden plank flooring was covered with a gray circular rug. There was a bookcase in one corner with a large collection of different books. He stood up and walked over to it. He picked up one of the books. The Haunting Of Hill House By Steven Crain.  
“Haunting?” He wondered aloud. “That's fiction, it’s gotta be fiction.”

Was it fiction? They would soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend for spotting spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Ghosts were a normal thing for Klaus, and this house had quite a few. They were a lot more peaceful than the usual, though. He still missed Ben, real Ben, not this new Ben with his weird face scar and stupid hair.   
“Hey, Diego?” Klaus stood leaning against Diego’s doorway.  
“Yeah,” Diego put down the book he was holding. And turned to face his brother. “What?”  
“What’re you up to?”  
“Looking around, what about you?” Klaus sighed.  
“Oh, you know, Ben’s gone and he’s been replaced by some emo look-alike from, like, 2004 or something, so i’m ok.”   
“Wait, what do you mean ‘Ben’s gone’?” Diego thought for a moment. He hadn’t seen Klaus talking to himself in a while, but he presumed he was giving Ben the silent treatment.  
“Oh, Vanya didn’t tell you.” Klaus sighed.  
“Vanya didn’t tell me what?” He sighed again.  
“Ask her.” He left. Diego wondered what he was talking about. He should find out.

Allison and Luther were sitting in the kitchen, talking.   
“I wonder if Claire exists in this new timeline?” She asked.  
“I hope so,” he said. “I’d like to meet her.”  
“She always wanted to meet you, you were her Uncle Spaceboy.”  
“I thought you built a new life, one where you were done with superheroes?” Allison laughed.  
“I did, but I still wanted her to know about all of you.”  
“Did she know about Five?”  
“Yeah, everyone, even Vanya.”  
“Wasn’t Claire born when the book came out?”  
“A little earlier, but I still wanted her to know about all of you.” They were interrupted by sudden slamming of about seven doors, then the shattering of a window upstairs. Luther and Allison locked eyes.   
“What was that?” Allison stood up and went upstairs, Luther following close behind. They heard another slam and ran faster up the winding staircase. Another shatter, they ran faster. Then, a scream.

Five was stressed. He had somehow managed to stop the apocalypse but also somehow erase him and his siblings from existence.   
“What the FUCK did we do?” He paced around his bedroom angrily. He stopped suddenly. “It was DAD!” Five snapped his fingers. “If we can stop ourselves from talking to Dad, the world shouldn’t explode, and we should still exist!” There was one problem with that plan: how will he get himself into the 1960’s without screwing up the timeline again? He was about to think of a plan before he was interrupted by a scream. He opened his door and stepped out into the hallway to hear a couple people running up the stairs to where the scream was coming from. He blinked over to a hallway where there was glass all over the floor. He went around the corner and Allison and Luther caught up with him.  
“Don’t step on the glass.” Said Allison as the three avoided the shards that covered the hardwood flooring.   
When they had safely made their way to whoever screamed, all they saw was a figure laying on the ground in front of a bright red door, a figure they all instantly recognised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was it that screamed? Who was the figure on the floor?   
> The next chapter will reveal all of this


End file.
